The Best Summer Vacation Ever
by Tenshi Takai
Summary: Helga finds discoveries that might change Arnold and Helga's summer vacation


_[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hey Arnold! Craig Bartlett (is the spelling correct?) owns it. Don't sue me coz I won't be able to pay you. I DO own Maria Ashley Pataki and sorta Arthur and Guia. I don't know Arnold's parents' names so I made it up. You can borrow the names and stuff cause I don't care. Also, if some of the information is wrong, I'm sorry. I based my details on the episodes I watched and the fanfics I read. Hehehe…well, have fun reading!]_

**~The Best Summer Vacation Ever~**  
Written by: The Angel of Death, **Tenshi Takai**

Helga was in her room writing pages after pages of love poems. The gang just finished eighth grade and even though four years have already passed, Helga stilled loved the football head. She was happy with her life now.

She stopped being a bully in the fifth grade. She started to try to understand her family and the result was not bad. She and her mother were closer. As with Olga, they were almost always agreeing on things and she didn't call Helga 'baby sister' no more. Her father called her by her name but was still a bit obnoxious. She and Phoebe were doing a lot of stuff together and felt more like best friends. She hasn't told Arnold that she loves him but since Phoebe and Gerald started going out, she and Arnold were becoming closer (as friends). She wasn't famous and she wasn't overlooked. She felt it was perfect. Of course, she still teased the gang but in a friendly manner.

"Man! Inspiration sure hit hard today. My hand's aching from all that writing" thought Helga. Helga looked at her bedside table and saw that it was already 10:00. "God! I've been writing for an hour! I better go to sleep!" she thought as she went to get ready to sleep.

She looked at herself in the mirror. A lot of interesting changes came over Helga. She was 5'3". She didn't wear the pigtails anymore but had a ponytail. A part of her hair was almost covering her left eye, which kinda made her look like 'Cecile' (the fake one of course). She didn't wear the clothes she did before but instead wore a pink baby-tee which accented her lovely figure, lilac flares that weren't too tight and weren't too loose, and light blue rubber shoes. She didn't have the unibrow since Olga helped her pluck them every once in a while. She was looking very pretty but she still wasn't sure of herself.

She lay down in her bed. She looked at the stars and smiled. She loved the stars. They were pretty. She knew that Arnold was also looking at the stars. "His head was always in the clouds." she thought. "Goodnight my angel Arnold." she said before falling asleep hoping the stars would carry it to her beloved.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Helga woke up the next morning only to find out that it was only 6:00 in the morning. She tried to go back to sleep but couldn't She fixed herself up and went downstairs to cook breakfast. "There's nothing better to do anyway," she thought to herself. After an hour, Olga went downstairs finding Helga to her surprise. "Helga? What are you doing up so early?" she asked. Helga shook her head and said, "I've got no idea". She continued to set up breakfast.

Half an hour later, the Pataki's were eating breakfast. Helga finished and thought of something to do. She went to her room and turned on her computer (her mother bought it for her on her twelfth birthday) and went online. She went surfing and found a very interesting news article on a site. "What's this?" she thought. "'Two Doctors Find Cure For South American Disease' Interesting." She thought out loud. She clicked on whole article and saw a picture of the two doctors. Upon seeing this, she fainted.

She came to ten minutes later. She looked back at her computer. "This can't be. But, it is. Can it really be them?" she thought to herself. She looked at the biography of the two. "'Recently finished on the south american disease with the research team headed by Maria Ashley Pataki' Why the heck did they still be work on it if they found the cure? Maria Ashley Pataki? Where have I heard that name before?" she thought out loud again. Helga was interrupted in her thoughts when Olga called out, "Helga! We have to pick up aunt Ashley from the airport!" Helga book marked the site, turned off the computer and went downstairs.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Arnold woke up to a very beautiful Saturday morning that started the summer vacation. He went to the bathroom to freshen up. He looked at himself in the mirror. He still had the football head and his hair wasn't sticking out anymore. His hair was down his face but wasn't covering his eyes. He wasn't that short anymore. He was the same height as Helga. He now wore blue shirts (not too loose and not too tight), black baggy (jogging?) pants, and black and blue rubber shoes. His personality didn't change. He got over Lila and had someone else in his heart (Do I have to say it? I think you guys can figure it out).

He went downstairs and greeted everybody as he sat down to eat breakfast. "Hey short man!" Phil greeted him. Arnold ignored it and continued to eat. After he finished eating, he went back to his room to use the Internet. He went online and started chatting with Gerald who was there at that time. After an hour, Arnold went outside to go with the gang to the arcade.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Hello aunt Ashley!" Olga and Helga greeted their aunt as they got to the airport. "Hey Olga! Hey Helga! Hey bro!" Ashley Pataki, a 35-year old woman greeted. "Still single Ash?" Bob teased. "Hello Ashley!" Miriam greeted. "Oh! I forgot! You don't mind if I have two other people with us do you?" Ashley asked. "No problemo sis. We have 2 guest rooms now." Bob said. "Thanks bro! Let me introduce you to them." Ashley said as a woman with a football head and a man with blonde hair walked out and stood next to Ashley. "This is Arthur and Guia" Ashley said introducing the two. Bob, Miriam and Olga greeted the two others while Helga (for the second time that day) fainted.

Helga woke up and found herself in her room. "What happened?" she asked Olga who was sitting on the chair beside her bed. "You fainted Helga. After aunt Ashley introduced Arthur and Guia, you went black." Olga explained. "Oh. I see. Where are Arthur and Guia?" Helga asked. "They're in their room." Olga answered. Helga stood up and told Olga that she was okay.

Helga went to Arthur and Guia's room. "Hello? Can I come in?" Helga asked as she knocked on the guest room door. "Come in!" she heard Guia say. Helga went in and saw the couple unpacking. "Hello. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Helga." Helga said. "Well, I'm Guia and he's Arthur. It's very nice to meet you Helga." Guia said smiling at her. "Umm…can I ask what you do for a living? You have a lot of weird stuff here." Helga said noticing a lot of antique, native stuff. "I'm a doctor while Guia here was an archeologist. Those things we have there were the souvenirs we got from South America." Arthur said. "Why were you in South America?" Helga asked looking at the stuff. "We cured a disease," Guia said. "Umm…how'd you meet aunt Ashley?" Helga asked. "She was the research team's leader that the government sent us." Arthur answered Helga. "Ok." Helga said. "Well, I'd better go. I'm gonna help prepare lunch." Helga continued and went downstairs.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Hey Arnold! I really got to go. Phoebe and I got a date. You don't mind?" Gerald said. "Sure Gerald. We have all summer to hang out." Arnold said. "Cool! See ya my man!" Gerald said while they were doing their thumb/handshake. Gerald went off to go to Phoebe's house while Arnold went to the boarding house. When he got there, he went to his room and started thinking about Helga. "I wonder why I like Helga? She's not like Lila or Ruth. But she sure is pretty and pretty nice," thought Arnold. "I wonder if Gerald knows that I like Helga. Phoebe knows. She's smart. Anyways, I wish I could see Helga today. I wonder if she'll go to the movies with me?" he thought again. Arnold got so lost in thought that he dozed off.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"I can't keep this up any longer! I have to ask them!" Helga thought. She was pacing back and forth her room. These two people might be Arnold's parents. These are the two people that her beloved has been waiting for almost his entire life. "That's it. I'm asking them!" she decided. Helga went to Arthur and Guia's room. "Hello Helga!" Guia and Arthur greeted as Helga went inside. "Hey! Umm…can I ask you a question?" Helga said. "Of course dearie. Sit down first." Guia said. Helga sat down and started, "Umm…do you…by chance…have a…son?" Arthur nodded and Helga continued her question. "Do you…have a son…named Arnold?" Helga gulped as she asked. "Why, yes! How'd you know?" Guia said. With that Helga fainted.

Helga woke up thirty minutes later. "Hello! Glad to see your awake Helga." Ashley said. "How are you feeling?" she asked. Helga sat up and said, "I'm okay. I think." Ashley sat beside Helga and asked her what happened. Helga went on telling what happened and Ashley was astonished. "You actually know their son?" Ashley asked. "Yup. That's right aunt Ashley," Helga said. "Well, they'd love to know that bit of information. I've been trying convince them to go back to their son," Ashley said. "You should tell them this," Ashley continued. "Do you really think so?" Helga asked. "Of course! Not only will Arthur and Guia be happy but also Arnold will be happy right?" Ashley said. Helga thought this over. "My beloved will be happy!" she thought. "Ok. I'm there. I'll tell them now." Helga said standing up. She went to the door, thanked her aunt and went over to Arthur and Guia's room.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Arnold woke up. "That was a nice dream. I wish Helga does like me. And I wish I could see my parents. *sigh* There's not much of a possibility of that happening." Arnold thought to himself. He got so lost in thought that when he looked at the clock, it was time for dinner. He went downstairs for dinner. He ate dinner fast and went immediately to his room. He wasn't in the mood to stay and listen to the fights. The dream made him remember his parents and that upset him. He put on some music and the song 'If Only Through Heaven's Eyes' by N Sync came on. After some time he doze off again.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Helga woke up the next day to put their plan into action. She went to the bathroom and pictured how Arnold would look like after seeing his parents. She found herself smiling and giggling slightly. "He would look as cute as always…" she thought. She put on her clothes except that she was wearing a light pink fitted sleeveless shirt (with the excuse that it might be hot). She braided her ponytail and looked at herself in the mirror. "Why do I even try?" she said smiling while shaking her head.

Helga went downstairs for breakfast and asked if she should call Arnold. Arthur and Guia said it was okay as long as she thought that he was awake. Helga finished breakfast real fast. She stood up and went to her room. She got her phone and started dialing Arnold's number.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Arnold was awaken by the ringing of his phone. "I wonder who would be calling me at this time. Maybe it's Gerald," he thought as he went and picked up the phone. "Hello?" Arnold said. "Hey football head!" Helga said (unconsciously) sweetly. "Helga?!" Arnold said totally awake by now. "Yeah! Who do you think it is? The Easter bunny?" Helga joked. "Sorry. I just didn't think you would call me. Especially at a time like this," Arnold said. "I didn't wake you did I? I'm so sorry!" Helga said apologetically. "Don't worry! Now, why'd you call me?" Arnold asked. "Umm…well, I thought maybe you'd like to go with me to the park and stuff. Just hang out. I got a surprise too." Helga said. Arnold was jumping for joy inside. "Ok. I'll be there! What time?" Arnold asked trying his best not to show the excite in his voice. "How bout lunch? We could have a picnic." Helga said. "Okay! I'll see ya there Helga!" Arnold said practically jumping now. "See ya Arnold!" Helga said hanging up the phone.

"Helga called me! Helga called me! She invited me to hang out with her! This is the happiest day of my life!" Arnold said excitedly jumping up and down with joy. He ran downstairs to eat breakfast and ran back upstairs as soon as he finished. He couldn't wait for 12:00 to come. "Wonder what surprise she's got for me?" Arnold thought as he was picking out what to wear. "Whatever! At least I spend time with her!" he thought happily as he got the clothes he was gonna wear.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Helga was at the park by 11:30. Arthur and Guia were at the back of the tree where they were all gonna eat. Helga was totally happy inside thought she didn't show it. "I'm gonna have a picnic with my beloved! He's gonna be so happy to see his parents at last. It's been his wish as long as I've known him. This must not go wrong!" Helga thought.

At exactly 12:00, Arnold came into view. He was wearing the usual thing he wore. His hair was tidier (like his hair was ever untidy). Helga called him and he saw Helga. He was 'mesmerized' by Helga. "Whoa! She's so cute!" Arnold thought as he went to Helga. "Hey Helga!" Arnold greeted. "Hey football head! Glad to see you came!" Helga greeted back. "Sit down Arnold. I'll give you the surprise first." Helga said. Arnold sat down and waited for Helga to come back from the back of the tree. With Helga came two people Arnold immediately recognized. "Mom?! Dad?!" Arnold said, surprised. "Hello Arnold!" Guia said.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Arnold was sitting next to Helga and listening to his parents' story. After they finished all Arnold could say was "Wow!" Helga was pretty much amazed as Arnold. "Why didn't you come and go to me as soon as you came here?" Arnold asked. "Well, we weren't sure if you were still living here. Or if you were in for the summer. If Helga hadn't told us that you were her friend, we wouldn't have this reunion." Arthur said.

Arnold looked at Helga (while trying hard to hide his blush) and said "Thanks Helga! Thanks a lot!" then he hugged Helga. Helga was pretty much blushing hard. "Your welcome Arnold! I know how much you've been wanting to see your parents and well, I couldn't pass the coincidence as the opportunity." Helga said hugging Arnold back.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After the heart-warming event, the foursome started eating their lunch. Arnold and his parents caught up during lunch and Arnold was left with Helga after his parents said that they would bring the picnic leftovers to the Pataki household and go visit Arnold's grandparents. "Hey Arnold! Wanna go for ice cream?" Helga asked. "Umm…sure. But I didn't bring money and stuff." Arnold said. "Don't worry! It's my treat!" Helga said grabbing Arnold by the wrist and practically dragging Arnold to Slauson's.

When they reached Slauson's, most of the gang was there. They were looking at Arnold and Helga like they grew a second head. "What's everyone staring at? What we do?" Helga asked. "Nothing," Rhonda said. With that, Helga bought something for Arnold and for herself.

After they finished, Arnold asked Helga if she would like to go watch a movie. Helga wasn't sure since it was gonna be like a date but Arnold assured her that it was gonna be a friend thing and he was gonna go home and get money first. So, Helga said yes to Arnold's invitation. Both were then jumping in joy inwardly.

When they reached the movie house, Gerald and Phoebe were there. The two looked at Arnold and Helga suspiciously and asked them what they were doing there. Helga told them what happened that day and told them that it was only a sort of celebration and they were just going on a friend thing. Phoebe and Gerald didn't exactly believe them but said that they did. Helga and Arnold then sat down together and Gerald and Phoebe together. Helga and Arnold were blushing throughout the whole movie to be sitting together.

After the movie ended, the two then went to the wharf to see the sun set. Arnold was debating with himself if he should tell Helga that he liked, no, loved her. Arnold then decided to tell her coz he was getting caught up in a romantic mood. He sat next to Helga and once Helga noticed this, she started blushing.

"Umm…Helga…I really got something to tell you." Arnold said unsure of what he was saying. "Oh. I'm listening." Helga said. "Okay. Umm…I…well…umm…I li…I lo…" Arnold started. "What Arnold? You what?" Helga said getting interested. "I…umm…love you Helga." Arnold said quickly turning away. "Really?!" Helga said with a hopeful tone in her voice. "Yeah. I don't know since when but all I know is that I love you." Arnold said turning to see an almost crying Helga. Helga quickly hugged Arnold, and whispered in his ears "I love you too". Arnold was overjoyed and hugged Helga back. Helga let go and Arnold was surprised to see her crying and blushing really hard. Arnold thought it was cute.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

They spent at least 15 minutes watching the sun set. It was beautiful and Helga and Arnold were enjoying each other's company. A little while later, Helga told Arnold that they should go home. Arnold walked Helga home and gave her a goodnight kiss. "Goodnight Helga!" Arnold said. "Goodnight my loving angel!" Helga said after kissing him on the cheek. Arnold blushed and walked back home. His parents were there so he greeted them and went straight to his room. "This is gonna be the best summer vacation ever!" he thought. He then changed his clothes and slept having a really great dream.

**~The End~**

_[Sorry if it's a little hard to read. I'm not good at paragraphing and I'm not sure if my grammar and spelling are correct. I'm 15 years old and not very well trained in writing stories so there. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading. This is my first Hey Arnold! fic so I'm sorry if you didn't exactly like it. Please review it! All reviews shall be appreciated! Again, **THANK YOU!**]_


End file.
